On My Way
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Quinn realizes she still loves Puck. But is it too late for them? A version of how the episode "ON MY WAY" could turn out. When  I read this prompt, I instantly fell in love with it. I hope I do it justice. One shot/ Quick.


"Rachel, I just wish you would stop and think about this. You're throwing your life away." Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Rachel adjusted her veil in the mirror. "Finn and I love each other. Nothing is ever going to change that. It's true love."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "True love. Pssh. True love doesn't exist."

Rachel turned around to face Quinn, her arms crossed over her body. "What is with you and love? It so exists. C'mon Quinn, you've never loved anyone?"

"Love is for the weak."

Rachel pouted sticking out her bottom lip. "You've never loved anyone. Not even Beth, not even. . ."

"OK ALREADY!" Quinn shouted, causing the whole bridal store to look. She lowered her voice. "Do you know what it's like to have the only man you've ever loved basically oblivious to you? That he could care less? The man you had a child with, not even acknowledging that you at least _used _to have something together?"

Rachel stepped back, her mouth wide with surprise. She was speechless.

A single tear slid down Quinn's face. "I still love Puck."

Rachel eloped her in a hug, patting her back softly. "Why don't you tell him?"

Quinn sat down on the pedestal next to Rachel's legs. "My best bet is to get out of her. Start fresh at Yale, Let the past stay in the past. It's too late for Puck and I. I've lost my popularity, I've lost Beth, and I've lost him. He's moved on."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know about that. I see the way he looks at you. The way he moves when you move, like you guys have some gravitational pull on each other."

Quinn's eyes lit up, a sparkle of hope rekindling. "Really?"

Rachel nodded."Tell him how you feel."

Quinn hugged Rachel tight. "I'll be there tomorrow."

XXX

The bodice of the white gown fit her like a glove, the lace skirt flaring out slightly at her hips. Her hands shook, but not out of nervousness, but out of sheer joy. Someone tossed her veil over her head, as the wedding march started playing. Quinn gracefully floated up the aisle, her family and friends smiling smugly. A warm, masculine hand lifted her veil, and she stood face to face with Puck.

Quinn bolted upright, a thin veil of cold sweat covering her forehead. Her blankets were clenched in her hands, her knuckles white. It was a dream. Sure she had dreamed about Puck before, but this was different. The dream was so real. She could smell the faint undertones of his aftershaves, the spiciness of his tobacco. His touch was so warm and soft, his lips meeting with hers it all just felt so. . . so _right._ Quinn sighed, throwing herself back onto the bed. No matter how she tried to avoid it, the feelings haunted her, ever present. She loved Puck.

XXX

Quinn searched for Puck after the wedding. She finally spotted him sitting on a table, a gaggle of girls approaching him. He eyed a very buxom brunette. "Mozel tov" he said adjusting his Yamaka and checking out her backside. The hope inside of her began to crumble, as she turned away. . A whip of blond hair caught Puck's eye, and he turned to see Quinn headed away from him. The lovely brunette he was talking to him, tugging at his hand. "I'm Kayla." She said giggling. Puck looked Quinn's way and smiled. Quinn gasped, her heart stopped. She smiled back, and made her way toward him. He got up, his smile broadening. Quinn's stomach flip flopped as she made her way to him. The way his face lit up, he had to love her the way she loved him. Puck walked past her, their shoulders brushing gently. She turned around as he passed her, and her heart broke. His arms were outstretched wide, offering a hug for Shelby. Quinn's heart broke, her throat swelling shut. The room suddenly grew hot, and full. Quinn grabbed her small clutch and headed for the door. Rachel chased after her, holding her dress up as she ran. "Quinn! Quinn! Wait! What's wrong?"

Rachel caught her in the parking lot, as Quinn was getting in her car. "Quinn Fabray what is wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, as the tears erupted. "I'm a fool Rachel. He doesn't love me. I'm stupid for even thinking that we could ever be together." She slammed the door shut, and rested her head on the steering wheel. The tears flowed from her eyes, all of her pent up anger and emotion flowing out. She felt hollow inside, her heart shattered.

Rachel marched back inside, pushing the doors open forcefully. She walked up to Puck, shoving Shelby out of the way.

"Rachel, what on earth?" Shelby said stunned by Rachel's force. Rachel threw her hand up. She eyed Puck, stabbing her finger into his chest. "Really Puck? My mom? Really? Quinn is outside crying, because of you. SHE LOVES YOU PUCK. I thought you did too, but apparently you have other things on your mind." She glanced at Shelby. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, I'm afraid you've got it wrong. Puck was talking to me about Beth. He wanted to surprise Quinn with a trip to see her."

Puck looked at Rachel, his eyes wide. "She really loves me?"

Rachel nodded.

Puck ran into the parking lot, searching for Quinn's car. Quinn saw Puck running toward her, shouting something. Quinn started her car, and backed out of the parking lot. She put her blinker on and waited for a truck to pass. Puck ran toward her, chasing the car. She could hear his voice, echoing through the glass. "Quinn! Quinn wait!" She could see the whole reception exiting the hall, spilling out into the parking lot to see what was going on. Her vision blurred with tears, big tears streaking down her face. She floored the accelerator, escaping Puck's calls, and going straight into the path of an oncoming truck.

"QUINN!" Puck called, the small red frame of her car, balling up like a piece of paper, her car no challenge for the large truck. Glass sprayed everywhere, showering the road. Finn pulled Puck back, just inches away from the snowing shreds of glass. Puck broke free, and ran to Quinn, Lifting her limp body out of the car. Dark crimson blood splattered her dress, a gash on her head bleeding freely. He rubbed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "Quinn! Quinn please!" He turned to Finn, "CALL 911! CALL 911!"

He cradled her lifeless body in his arms, a tear streamed down his face. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and began to bawl. "Don't die, Quinn. Please, stay with me. Quinn." She lie motionless in his arms, her blood staining his white dress shirt. He kissed her gently, his heart breaking. He whispered softly to her. "I love you."


End file.
